fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Gizelstitch Khunan
Certainly one of the most bizzarre Grots to have graced the Galaxy, and perhaps one of the most long lived (although this cannot be confirmed), Gizelstitch "Da Grotboss" Khunan has carved out a reputation amongst certain circles of his Orkoid kin, particularly fellow Grots. It should be noted that only Gizelstitch refers himself as Warboss or Grotboss as the Grots he lead don't seem to have much consideration for rank. That, and any Orks he runs into tend to view him as a nuisance. History Early Years It has been noted that Gizelstitch is very sketchy when giving out details about his origins, particularly when his dates are questioned. It is widely (and wrongly) believed that he was produced from a spore in 988.M41. And, that he was the strongest one produced before the fully formed Orks of his fungal colony came to exist. There have been many tales of Giz's bravery during this time (as he was known back then) taming wild Squigs, ransacking humie settlements and slaughtering a herd of Grox. Of course, all these stories are told by, none other than, Gizelstitch himself. What can be established as fact is this. Gizelstitch Khunan originated from an Imperial Agri World (designated Ilatha IV) that had been invaded by an Ork Waaagh! in 984.M41. These Orks were eventually repelled and slaughtered by the Imperial forces during 989.M41. However, they did neglected to undertake a torch and burn campaign after the conflict, for they lacked the available resources. This of course meant that the millions of spores left behind by the Orks remained. Eventually these formed a Feral Ork colony which became a significant threat during the summer of 994.M41. A second Waaagh! (most likely formed from the remains of the earlier one) was reported to be heading towards Ilatha IV near the end of 996.M41, which eventually made planetfall almost six months later. It is unclear what the full extent of Giz's influence was within the Feral Orks, but it was found that the Grot population within the Feral Ork Horde was extremeley unruly and prone to disobedience. Imperial sources indicate that a relatively large and bold Grot appeared to lead these Gretchin, and that the Feral Orks had kicked them out. These Grots then proved to be a more subtle threat than the Orks themselves. The exceptionally cunning greenskins carefully looted any settlements they came across, without being detected. They began timing their looting to coincide with the raids made by their Ork cousins, who provided an adequate distraction to their actions. By the time the Waaagh! reached Ilatha IV, these Grots had built up a considerable armoury, and were better equipped than the Feral Orks who had remained in a perpetual state of war with the Imperials. Da Waaagh! Being a cunning and sleekit creature, Gizel (as he had now become to be known) quickly gathered his (relatively) loyal followers. He saw a great oppertunity to leave the planet he had grown tired on, and he was keen to take it. Gizel and his fellows were assimilated into the ranks of a Big Mek's grot assistants. While they were harshly treated, Gizel bared it, as he had bigger plans. However, over time, the mad Mek (known as Patha da Inventa) grew fond of the overactive Gizel and appointed him his chief assistant. In this new role Gizel helped his master develop new machinations for the Orks of Overlord Hakat's Waaagh! while secretly keeping a few resources for himself. On a couple of occasions Gizel even found himself on the battlefield, loyaly accompanying Patha in a more active role. Despite his desire for self preservation, Gizel slowly began to get a kick out of fighting on the front. He would take every opportunity to find a reason to be out fighting with Patha, and he would try to scavenge all that he could from the enemy they were facing. For, as well as a new love of danger and dancing with death, Gizel became fascinated with the technology (and more importantly, weaponry) that the other races he had come into conflict with made use of. He used his savy and charisma to lure some of his fellow grots to aid his salvaging missions. Of course, this only served to please his master even more, as it provided the mad old Big Mek with the parts to devise a whole host of bizarre new creations. It was during this time that Gizel's boldness got the better of him, and during a routine scavenging task, he took a bolter round to the arm. The Grotboss likes to claim that this was the result of a whole squad of Space Marines finding and cornering him before firing a barrage of bullets at him. This is of course a lie, and the exact details of his mutilation remain vague, with the only thing that is known being a small detail: that the bolter round was a stray shot. Regardless of tall tales and mind bending facts, Gizel survived this ordeal, and Patha was able to stitch him back together (with the help of cybernetic arm). His master jokingly called him "little Gizel-stitch" and the name stuck (well, Gizelstitch was careful to remove any reference to the "little" part from his story). The reckless Gizelstitch proceeded to lose his other three remaining limbs during the course of the Waaagh!, performing daring deeds of extreme bravery, single handedly keeping some humie soldiers at bay as well as many other acts of cunning. Of course, any of these stories should be taken with a tablespoon of salt, and doubted at the best of times. There may actually be a minute amount of truth hidden within them, but even if there is, it has probably been exaggerated beyond belief. However, that is not to say that Gizelstitch was not responsible for a handful of rather devious acts, such as sabotaging enemy vehicles, stealing a few Imperial weapons and generally being a nuisance to whichever unfortunate race found itself in the path of Hakat's Waaagh! In his newly mechanized form, Gizelstitch was resigned from salvaging duties by the aging Patha, and asigned to act as his bodyguard. As with everything, the grot took this in his stride, and he was keen to use his new body to bring about serious pain to any enemies he encountered. Unfortunately, as Gizelstitch came into his prime, the Waaagh! came to tire. There was talk of treachery and fractures within the ranks of the Orks. Not even the formidable reputation of Overlord Hakat was enough to dissuade such insubordination, and shortly after the aforementioned Warboss mysteriously went missing. Patha, being relatively wise by Ork standards, decided it was time to jump ship. So he commandeered a Rok, and took his many underlings with him, with the hopes that he would be able to find an Ork Empire in which to settle. Civilisation of Sorts Of course, fate being what it is, the Rok plowed directly into a Death World. This planet appeared to be devoid of human life, and there was naught much else which inhabited the vast desert wastes. Patha was left crippled as a result of his injuries, and with the help of Gizelstitch and his other faithful assistants, the mad Big Mek was transferred into a new Cybork body. Patha decreed that the surviving Orks would set off to explore and propagate their spores throughout the far reaches of the world they had discovered. The Big Mek (and self appointed leader of the rabble) decided that he would begin canabalising the Rok for parts, in preparations for constructing a new interstellar craft, with the help of his loyal grots. Alone in the Void Rebellion Personality Abilities and Attributes Relationships Allies Da SnikGit Kommandos Quotes Category:Characters Category:Orks of Note Category:Orks